The Survivor Among the Dead
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Dr. Hanji Zoe has tried to cure the Titan disease for months. She can't figure out how to get rid of the parasite out of the victims quickly, and every single patient she tried to cure has died. That is, until she meets Eren Jäger, who has been infected by the Titan disease and who is immune, and he has yet to see the truth... Rated T for violence, language, Hanji, Sasha, and Levi.
1. Yet another lost

**Ace: Hello reader! Welcome to The Survivor Among the Dead, which is about Hanji as a doctor and Levi as a surgeon, with Connie, Sasha, Petra, and Krista as their assistants. That'll be fun and entertaining to read... Especially Sasha, Levi, and Hanji as medics…**

**This story will be funny, but it will have its sad moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Yet another lost

Hanji

I sighed as I looked at the pale male before us on the operating table. "I couldn't save him quick enough. He's died."

My assistant Sasha nodded solemnly and picked the male up. "Where shall I take him?"

"Take him to the coroner on the fifth floor. The door that leads to his office is black."

Sasha nodded briskly and left, freaking out a little about the dead boy in her arms. I turned around and walked towards the back of the room, where my lab was. I shut the door behind me and smiled for the first time in 24 hours, excited that I was going to do research on the Titans.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling, I went over to my table and turned the lights on. I sighed unhappily. No one had brought some Titans for me to examine. Unhappily I turned my computer on and was patiently waiting for it to boot up when I heard my friend Levi ask, "Done with work early?"

"The boy was stung earlier than he told us. If we had known he was stung earlier, we could have guessed where the parasite was. Or rather, we could have attempted to. Why did you skip out Levi? And why are you here?"

"Cleaning," he muttered darkly as he sat down on the other chair. "Sasha left the lounge messy with the leftover of her snacks. And I guessed that you would be here. You practically live in the filthy room." Levi swept his feather duster on the cabinet, probably convinced that it was covered in dust.

"She's a growing girl," I giggled as I playfully punched his shoulder. "Besides, she was eating crackers. Of course a mess would be made with all the crumbs and whatnot."

"I thought that brat preferred potatoes over everything else."

"She prefers her potatoes hot, and we didn't have any potatoes ready. If that boy hadn't come in, then she would have been eating a potato right now."

"Something wrong Hanji? You normally are more hyper than this. Not that I mind," he added quietly.

I sighed. "I don't know. I thought I would know more about the Titan parasites, but we haven't discovered anything new. And we can't really know more until I get new specimens."

"How long have the parasites been around again?" Levi was busy cleaning the nearby countertop due to a tiny smudge I had left 4 hours earlier.

"Two months. And over 100 victims," I replied.

Levi began to speak. "One would think-"

Petra burst into the lab suddenly, panting really hard. "T-there's a-a boy in the front o-of the h-hospital w-who collapsed. He-he as the Titan d-disease."

I jumped out of my chair and shut my computer down. I was hoping to do research today, but I don't have any specimens, nor would I have the time to research them if I had them. "Bring him in," I murmured.

Petra nodded and dashed out. Levi went to the Titan operating room, where all of the patients who had the disease have died. I looked at the floor with pain, knowing that I may not be able to save the boy who will soon be brought into my care.

* * *

**A partial clipping from a news article that is attached to Hanji's wall of Titan photographs and human x-rays:**

_The Titan disease had appeared out of nowhere. No one knows where it came from, or how it only affects humans. The bug has the body of a fly with a grotesque human head on top. It flies to its victim and bites them, inserting itself into the human's system. It enters the blood stream and begins to attack the red blood cells and the white blood cells, destroying them quickly. After 2 hours of entering the system, it attacks the liver. After 3 hours, the kidneys are targeted. Then when 4 hours have passed since it entered the body, it damages the stomach, slowly destroying it. After another 30 minutes, it attacks the heart or the brain, effectively killing the victim. No one can stop the Titans from biting people. On some occasions, the humans have killed the Titans by swatting them with books and other objects when spotted. Once the parasite is killed, it cannot affect humans. But there is no data over how they reproduce or for how long they have been around. All data that we have collected has come from the research of Dr. Hanji Zoe and Dr. Levi Ackerman._

* * *

**Ace: That was chapter 1. Hanji may be seen as OOC as she serious right here, but as she just failed to save a life, I can see her feeling guilty. And this isn't the first time she has failed to kill the parasite. Don't worry; she is a little crazy later... Around Chapter 2 or so. Might write the next chapter from Petra's POV... **

**The boy who died in the beginning of the chapter was an unnamed OC. I didn't want to kill anyone...  
**

**There is only one thing that I can say about the Titans right now: There was some experimentation on flies or some other small creature by humans... But I won't say who made them... At least, not yet…**

**Ace**


	2. Eren Jäger

**Ace: Here's chapter 2. And yes, the collapsed boy is Eren. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eren Jäger

Petra

I was waiting patiently for the patient to arrive when Hanji finally entered the room, looking quite upset. Preparing the cold cloths needed to cool any possible fever that might occur, I asked, "Is something wrong?"

Hanji looked at the ground before giving me a solemn look. "We may not be able to save this boy, making the fatality rate of today 4 people. AND I DIDN'T GET ANY MORE TITAN SPECIMENS! NO ONE BROUGHT ME ANY!"

"Calm down Hanji," I said as I quickly gave her a hug. "I call Erwin and see if he can send us any new specimens. And we might be able to save this patient."

"Why would you want those blasted creatures in here?" Levi muttered darkly as he was busy cleaning the floor.

"Research," Hanji responded. "And because they are fun to examine."

"Why are you cleaning Levi?" I asked. "We have a janitorial service. They're the ones who clean the room, not you."

"They don't do a good job with cleaning. They missed a spot."

"Levi, STOP IT!" I yelled. "The patient may come in soon and we need all hands to try to prevent it! You can't prioritize cleaning over human life!"

"The brat's not here yet, so this is not prioritizing cleaning over human life. Speaking of which, where are the other brats?"

"We're here!" Connie and Sasha yelled as they held a young boy with brown hair. Connie had the boy's legs and Sasha had the arms, which, while it was a little comical, was actually quite dangerous. My thoughts were proven when they tripped and dropped the patient on the floor, and he began to moan.

"That's not how you carry a patient," I began to scold them while I picked up the patient up. "You're suppose to either use the stretcher or a bed, not carry him like that! And you dropped him! He could get a concussion!"

"He doesn't have a concussion. He fell on his back, not his head. And he didn't fall from a great height, and I don't think that you can get a concussion from doing that*," Hanji stated somewhat calmly as I laid him on the operating table. "Let's see what stage of the infection he's in... CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She screamed loudly. Weird as it seems, it was quite effective. The boy covered his ears. "Jeez... You're right next to me. No need to make my ears bleed."

"So he's in the early stages... We might have a chance to save him," Hanji whispered excitedly. Motioning for me to write everything down, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Eren Jäger," he responded tiredly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Shiganshina."

"Do you know where you were bitten?"

Eren held his hand up. "Right here," he pointed to the palm, where there was swelling underneath the thumb.

Hanji began to sweat as she asked the last question. "How long ago were you bitten? You don't have to give an exact time."

"Around... Twelve. I was looking at a clock when it happened."

I glanced at my watch. Eren had exactly 3 hours and thirty minutes left to live unless we acted now. I paled and gulped. I hope that we could save him, or else another life will be lost.

Hanji saw my expression and picked up Eren like he was an infant. Confused, I looked over to Levi to get some reassurance. He was just as mystified as I was, however, along with Connie. Sasha, however, was too busy eating a potato to notice what was going on.

"To the x-ray room!" Hanji declared as she ran out of the room with a struggling Eren in her arms. Levi, Connie, and I dashed after her in an effort to stop her while Sasha stayed behind, finishing her potato. We burst into the room to see Hanji strapping Eren to the table and Krista freaking out to the side. I ran over to her side and picked up the papers she probably dropped. "What did Hanji say when she entered the room?"

"She wants to see if she can use the x-ray machine to guess where the Titan is," she responded meekly.

Levi walked over to the table and stopped suddenly. "Where does it hurt brat?"

"Here," Eren pointed to his chest. Levi nodded and looked to Connie, Krista and me. "Leave," he commanded.

Nodding, all of us left and entered the hallway where we waited patiently for them to be done.

* * *

After hearing screaming for a few minutes (most likely Eren's), Hanji emerged happily out of the room. "Eren survived!"

My jaw dropped. "No way. How did you do it? This is a miracle!" I followed Hanji into the room.

"Levi kept asking Eren questions, and when it was near his stomach, Levi cut Eren's stomach and pulled the Titan out."

"Why was there screaming? Did you use the anesthesia this time?"

"We did! It's just.. When Levi dropped the Titan into the jar, Eren woke up suddenly, saw the blood, and was convinced that Levi was going to kill him."

"Makes sense," I said. "Where is Levi?"

"He's disinfecting the room," Hanji sighed. "Eren's over there."

We walked over to Eren. He lay there on the bed, exhausted. Hanji grabbed some cloths. "We sewed the wound up. Now let's-" Hanji stopped suddenly as after she removed the blanket. All of the blood drained from my face.

There was no evidence of the Titan being removed. It was like Eren never got hurt... Or had the stitches.

* * *

**Before Hanji, Levi, and Petra left the room, there was a magazine article on Hanji's desk, Petra left a notebook on her desk, and Levi's desk had a book.**

**This is the article that was open on Hanji's desk:**

_Abnormal Titans_

_By Dr. Hanji Zoe_

_After most Titans infect humans, most of them escape and wait a bit to infect other humans. The time period ranges from a day to a month, depending on the weather, the human, etc. But there are Abnormal, or Variant, Titans, which are among the deadliest. They strike at random, but after entering the system, its pattern of attack is random. They'll strike three random organs, with one of them being the heart. The Abnormal Titans leave after causing major damage to victim, who dies within an hour or two of being bitten. To avoid getting bitten by an Abnormal Titan, avoid sewage areas or farms, where they gather most of them time. Doing this merely decreases the chances of getting bitten by them._

...

**On Petra's desk is her notepad, listing the symptoms of the Titan disease:**

_1. After being bitten, there is swelling where the bite is_

_2. After 1 hour of being bitten, the victim begins to sweat and moan about the pain._

_3. After 2 hours, the victim pales and begins to thrash around a little._

_4. After 3 hours, the victim screams hysterically and the thrashing intensifies. All communication from the victim is officially gone and they _

_5. After 4 hours, the victim stops thrashing around, but keeps moaning._

_5. After the last thirty minutes, the victim closes their eyes and dies._

_**THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO ABNORMALS!**_

* * *

**What's on Levi's desk? A book titled "A History of Hospital Cleanliness".****

**Ace: That was a long chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as possible, and I had to make sure that everything was consistent. **

**What was my favorite part about this chapter? Hanji running off like a maniac with Eren. That part makes me laugh a lot, because I can see it happen. And as for Eren, they're gonna keep him in the hospital for examination.**

**As for Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, etc., they will appear later. I know for sure that Reiner and Bertolt will for sure appear next chapter. Erwin will be mentioned, along with Mikasa and Armin. Jean might appear in the same chapter. And Marco and Annie will appear later.**

**Some notes;**

***Hanji should have been more scientific. She's a doctor in this story! She should know how to say this scientifically!**

**** I am pretty sure this book does not exist in real life. It's here because I see Levi reading stuff like this.**

**That is all (for this chapter). Till next time.**

**Ace**


	3. Eren's (attempted) escape

**Ace: I keep making mistakes when I write chapters, so when I update this story, there is a good chance that I edited the previous chapter(s). In this case, I edited the last two chapters.**

**And I'm starting to wonder what kind of hospital is being run here, with Sasha eating potatoes, Levi being a super clean freak, and Hanji being Hanji.**

**As for Eren knowing the characters, he heard them talking to each other and saying each other's names. He didn't develop telepathy at all. If he did, that would be creepy. And that **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Eren's (attempted) escape

Eren

"It's a miracle that you survived," Dr. Petra told me. "Everyone else who had it before you died. Do you have some sort of immunity, or were we just lucky with you?"

"I have no idea," I responded. Everything was overwhelming right now. After I woke up, Dr. Hanji, Dr. Levi, Connie, and Krista began to ask me a thousand questions... All at the same time. Petra came in and took me away to take x-rays, and all she asked was how I felt. After she took the x-rays, she took me to a room, where I would stay for the next few weeks or so for examination purposes. And no one else knew that I was in here.

"May I ask a question about something?" She said quietly.

"Sure."

"Hanji said she sewed your wound up, but there is no evidence of that happening, or that Levi performed the operation. How did this happen?"

"I don't know, Dr. Rall."

"That's okay. I understand," she said with a smile. "And please, call me Petra."

"Okay."

Krista peeked her head into the room. "Erwin needs to see you Petra."

Petra sighed. "Don't get into trouble while I'm gone," she told me sternly. With that, she got out of her chair and followed Krista out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, I jumped off of my bed and stood in front of the door in order to escape the hospital. The doctors here were insane (excluding Krista and Petra), and despite the fact that I admire Levi, as he was one of the greatest doctors alive today, he kinda scared me. Besides, I needed to get home. Like now.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and quietly moved through the hallways, hoping that no one would see me. Going down some stairs, I saw a lounge that was for the doctors. A brown-haired doctor was sitting on the couch there, looking at something in her hands as the tv was on, and I snuck by her. It wasn't until I almost reached the elevator that I heard, "Halt!"

I turned around and saw a blond haired teen and a much taller browned haired teenager looking at me. Their name tags read Reiner and Bertolt, respectively. Both of them had brown jackets on with white pants, with a pair of wings on a badge that was pined on the jacket pocket and on the sleeves.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You're not suppose to be here, Eren Jäger. You're suppose to be in your room, according to Dr. Hanji," Reiner told me. He made a signal to Bertolt, and both of them grabbed me.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled at them as they attempted to drag me back to my room. I kept struggling, and I failed to escape. I wish that I could escape their grasp.

Something snapped inside of me, and I felt some change go over my body. I don't what changed, but I knew that I was now eye level with Reiner. His eyes widened after seeing me and he stumbled back. I fisted Bertolt's jacket and threw him at the wall. He grunted and looked back at me. Reiner swung at me, and I caught his fist. Twisting it, I caused him him to flip over and fall on his back. Bertolt ran at me, and I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over and fall down. Reiner got back up and attempted to knock me down. I evaded his legs and grabbed his left leg. Swinging him around, I spun around and tossed him at Bertolt, who fell down again. Neither of them could get up at that point. Seeing this, I dashed off into the corridor, heading towards the elevator.

I probably would have escaped if Levi hadn't exited the janitor closet at that very second. Crashing into the door, I slumped on the ground and blacked out.

* * *

When I came to a few hours later, I saw Hanji staring down at me. "I have questions. Number 1, why did you escape?" She asked.

"Because we scared him and he wants to see his family," Petra said as she pulled Hanji away. "I mean, the poor kid thought that Levi was going to kill him. Can't say that I blame him."

"Oh," Hanji said. After a few seconds she added, "You managed to beat up out two trainee security guards, Reiner and Bertolt."

"It wasn't that bad," I told her.

"According to our security cameras," Levi stated calmly as he was cleaning a monitor, "You picked up Bertolt, who is 22 cm taller than you*, and threw him at a wall. You also spun Reiner around and tossed him at Bertolt."

"He did?!" Hanji said excitedly. "Now I want to examine Eren's blood and put him through a bunch of tests. Can I drain his blood?"

I freaked out and began to move away from her. "Please don't."

"No, you cannot Hanji," Petra and Levi said simultaneously as they dragged Hanji away from me. They dragged her out of my room, and locked it behind them.

So much for seeing Mom, Mikasa, and Armin, I thought silently.

* * *

**Ymir was the person in the doctor's lounge, listening to music, so she didn't see Bertolt get thrown at a wall, Reiner get thrown, or see Eren escape. After she decided to get coffee, she looked up and saw this on the television:**

**"One week has past since the disappearance of renowned Dr. Grisha Jaeger. Witnesses saw him leave Shiganshina for work last week, but no one saw him return home. No one is entirely sure about what happened, but rumors claim that he has been kidnapped or left to protect his family. His wife Carla and son Eren, along with his adopted children Armin and Mikasa are asking for anyone with his whereabouts to come up."**

**With that, Ymir remembered that a boy had come to her in the front of the hospital, and he had the Titan disease. She remembered that his name was Eren, as she had to write down his name when she sent for some people to send him to Hanji and Levi. Could he be Dr. Grisha's son? If so, then why was he in Trost? And why so far from Shiganshina? The hospital is in the middle of the city!**

* * *

**Ace: Semi-cliffhanger, but I already have the next chapter planned out. Also, Trost and Shiganshina are next to each other, with Shiganshina being the surburbs of Trost.**

**Poor Eren. He gets tormented a lot, but the next chapter will be nicer to him. And at the same time, I'm wondering how Levi got a hold of the tapes, as I don't think that he normally has access to them. It's likely that another person told Levi. Or he broke into the room somehow without Erwin's permission. Most likely the second possibility happened.**

**Next chapter will explain how Armin is Eren's adopted brother. **

**If voices count as appearances, then Eren's mom, Mikasa, and Armin will appear. Jean is going to appear next time... I think.**

**Forgot to clarify something: If one gets bitten by a Titan, you die after 4 hours and 30 minutes. If you get bitten by the Variants (or Abnormal), then you die after an hour. Except if you're Eren... And the fact that Levi managed to locate the Titan in Eren was sheer luck... At least, on Levi's part...**

**Notes:**

*** Or about 5 inches taller. Eren's around 5' 7" and Bertolt is around 6' 2". In cm, Eren is 170 cm tall. Bertolt is 193 cm and Reiner is 185 cm, for those who don't know.**

**Dang, did Eren give his height out? Nah, at one point they had him stand (before he escaped), and he was as tall as Hanji, and so they wrote it down, as they knew Hanji's height. As for Bertolt, it was in his application for an internship for a police officer at the hospital.**

**Ace**


	4. The Dreaded Call

**Ace: Why is Eren so far from home? Plot convenience.**

**...**

**Kidding, there is a reason for that, and it will be partially in this chapter and next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dreaded Call

"Eren," Petra said as she entered my room.

I blinked and slowly got up, because I was asleep earlier. "Yeah?"

"Is there anyone we can call, brat?" Levi muttered as he entered and began to dust the table.

"My mom. My dad went missing about a week ago."

"What is the name of your mother?" Petra asked as she pulled her phone out and handed to me so I can put the number in.

"Her name is Kalura Jäger. My dad's Dr. Grisha Jäger."

"I knew that name was familiar," Petra muttered. She grabbed her notebook and threw it at Levi's head.* "You suck, Levi."

He growled and began to disinfect it. "What did I do?"

"You didn't tell me that Eren was the son of your former mentor."

Levi stopped cleaning and looked at Petra. "I don't need to remember everything. Besides, the brat was 9 when he visited the hospital on a trip with his dad. He looks different now."

I blinked. "I don't remember that trip."

Levi sighed. "Stupid brat... You ran off when your dad was doing work, so I had to go chase after you. It took forever because you kept laughing and hiding somewhere else. When I finally caught to you, you made a mess in one of the hospital rooms, which meant that I had to clean it up."

"Still don't remember."

Petra motioned for us to be quiet as she put the phone on speaker. "Mrs.

Kalura?" She asked as she held the phone between herself and me.

"Yes?" My mother responded, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"My name is Dr. Rall. I work in the Trost Survey hospital."

"That's where my husband work. Did something happen?"

"Yes. It's about your son Eren."

"What happen to my son?" Fear was now evident in Mom's voice. "Mikasa, Armin, I'm on the phone. Continue, Dr. Rall. I'm putting the phone on speaker so my other two children can hear."

"Okay," Petra replied. "Your son had contracted the Ti-"

Immediately, I heard my mom burst into panic as I heard some sobbing- from Armin and Mikasa- in the background. "E-Eren's dead?! Wh-when did he catch the T-Titan disease?"

"Nice going Petra," Levi muttered.

I grabbed the phone and thought hard for a second. "Hey Armin, did you beat the Water Temple level in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DS?"

The crying stopped, and it was so quiet we could hear someone from downstairs yelling at a nurse.

"E-Eren?" Armin asked nervously.

"I'm alive," I replied with a smile.

A loud thud could be heard, and Armin freaked out. "Wah!"

"What happened?"

"Mom fainted," Mikasa said as I could hear take the phone from Armin. "Armin, could you move her to the couch?"

Levi left the room, probably because he was bored of listening to the phone conversation.

"What happened Eren?!" Mikasa said when I didn't say anything. "Why did you leave home?"

"I can't remember... I know I told Mom I was getting eggs, and as I was going to the store to get them... I blacked out and woke up a while later near the Survey Hospital, and I know somehow that I was bitten by a Titan."

"I forbid you from leaving the house when you get home," Mikasa informed me.

"Can't. Dr. Levi won't let me leave until he's sure-"

"WHY NOT?!" Mikasa yelled into the phone, almost rendering me deaf. "Calm down Mikasa... It's just a precaution. It's just to make sure I don't mutate or die suddenly."

Petra smirked. As this happened, I decided that it would be best to not let Mikasa know that I thought that Levi was going to kill me as I was getting out of the anesitha. If I did, then the situation would get worse, and Mikasa would find a way to drag me out of the hospital right now.

"Eren?" My mom asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're okay. At least part of my stress is gone now."

Petra grabbed the phone. "Ms. Kalura? Would you like to visit Eren today?"

"I would like to, but I can't. Part of our roof cave in yesterday, so I have to wait for the roof company to check it out. But I will come on Friday."

"I wanna see Eren," Mikasa and Armin whined simultaneously.

My mom sighed. "Dr. Rall, my two children would like to visit Eren this afternoon. Is that fine?"

"Of course," Petra replied.

"Good. They will arrive at 3."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," my mother replied. "And thank you."

"Your welcome," Petra said as she shut her phone off. She got up. "I have to go Eren. Go see if you can help Hanji today with her research."

"Okay," I shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"To go see another patient. He broke his leg, and I'm trying to get him to rest."

"Why?"

"He keeps making the injury worse when he runs or puts to much pressure on it."

"Why does he do that?"

"Because he doesn't want to be here, like you did earlier," Petra said with a grin. By this point, we were walking to Hanji's lab when we saw a light brown haired boy in black clothes and a white cast on his left leg standing near the elevator.

"Jean," Petra said sternly. "Why did you escape again?"

"I don't need to be here."

"Go to your room!"

"Why? I'm not injured badly right now."

"Just listen to Petra. She's the qualified one here," I muttered as I tried to pass Jean. He held his cast up and I tripped on it, falling on my face.

Before Petra could admonish Jean, I jumped back up on my feet and socked Jean in the face as he did the same to me. He tried to punch me again, but I ducked and kicked his stomach We kept going back and forth with different moved until I felt a hand grab my collar and throw me at the wall.

"Ow!" I hissed. I looked up and saw Levi glaring at me. "What are you doing brat?"

"Jean tripped me."

"So you punched him back?" A blonde haired man asked. He wore a green jacket with the hospital symbol on it, brown pants, and he had a name tag that read "Erwin".

"I-I did," I replied.

"Stupid brat," Levi muttered as he walked off.

Erwin held his hand out and helped me up. "Come with me Eren. I have some questions to ask you."

"Stupid Jean," I muttered as I followed Erwin to Hanji's lab.

"Idiot Jäger," he responded as Petra led him away.

* * *

**Armin was writing some notes down in his research journal (full of battle strategies, along with cures for the average illness) when Petra called. It reads:**

_**The Five Most Influential Doctors of Our Time According to the Media (and plenty of research):**_

_**1. Dr. Levi Ackerman- former Heart surgeon who has save over 100 lives and is currently trying to find a cure for the Titan disease.**_

_**2. Erwin Smith- Head of the Trost Survey Hospital, was once a eye doctor for two years.**_

_**3. Dr. Hanji Zoe- The head of the Titan research program and works alongside Dr. Levi to cure the Titan epidemic.**_

_**4. Dr. Petra Rall- a nurse who is good at helping people walk; now assists Dr. Levi and Dr. Hanji with the Titan cure.**_

_**5. Dr. Grisha Jäger- Pediatrician who could cure major illnesses and could do almost anything; currently missing**_

* * *

**In the hallway where Eren and Jean decided to beat each other up, there is a poster with the Trost Survey Hospital Symbol (Wings of Freedom with Hermes' Caduceus). It reads:**

**Wanna be a surgeon? Or do you want to study the different medicines? Or does being a police officer seem interesting? Then come apply for an internship at the Trost Survey Hospital! Anyone from ages 14-18 can apply for free. For more info, contact your school counselor.**

* * *

**Ace: Another chapter done. And I threw Erwin in there because it made the story better. And I included Jean this time. Yay, I remembered!**

**I'm kinda worried about Mikasa and Armin's visit... Something bad is going to happen. And I-**

**Levi: *casually hits Ace in the head with a broom as he walks by cleaning* Oops... My bad brat.**

**Ace: You did that to stop me from spoiling anything, correct?**

**Levi: Correct.**

**Ace: Whatever. Till next time. *gets whacked in the head again and sighs***


	5. Hanji's Sadness & Mikasa's Insanity

**Ace: Finally, the chapter where Mikasa and Armin appear. And Hanji goes berserk in this chapter.**

**This chapter is from both Eren's and Armin's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hanji's Sadness/Mikasa's Insanity

Eren

"Thank you Eren," Erwin told me as he got up from the desk. We were in Hanji's lab, and he was asking me questions about the Titan disease and my life. We were, at least, until I casually mentioned something about my father. That's when Erwin began to pester me with questions about him. As it turns out, my dad was Erwin, Hanji, Levi, and Petra's mentor, and Erwin wanted to know what happened to him after he moved to Shiganshina. After explaining all the details I could, Erwin signaled that the interview was over.

"Erwin?" I asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yes?" He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Levi mentioned that I came here once when I was 9. Is that true?"

He laughed. "I remember. You were running around the 2nd floor, exploring the place as I was talking to your dad, and when you left our sight, I had Levi chase after you. He wasn't too happy about it afterwards. I can't say I blame him. You broke one of the elevators by pressing all the buttons in there and went in the other one to the 9th floor, forcing Levi to run up the stairs. Then you went and made a mess in one of the empty patient rooms. It was funny, because Levi had thrown you over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs, and you were laughing. It was even funnier because you were as tall as Levi at this point. To keep you safe from Levi's wrath of forcing you to clean the hospital, I had Petra babysit you, and thankfully, you didn't cause any problems for her."

"I don't remember that incident," I admitted.

Erwin frowned and wrote something down on his notepad. "Hmm... I wonder why... Sorry, I have to go Eren."

"Okay. Bye Erwin."

As Erwin left, Hanji came in excitedly holding boxes, with a nervous Connie, a bored Levi, and a potato-eating Sasha behind her.

"Guess what Eren?" She asked energetically as she carefully placed the boxes down. "You may go," she told Sasha and Connie, who immediately dashed out of the room after placing their boxes down.

"What?" I replied, cringing at the thought of whatever could be in the box.

"I got some Titan specimens!"

"No wonder you're so happy," Levi muttered as he grabbed a broom.

"Eren," Hanji began, "unpack that box there. Don't worry, the Titans are in containers, so they won't bite you again."

I nodded slowly and began to remove the Titans from the boxes. Despite Hanji's reassurance that I wouldn't be bitten, it still was nerve-racking to see the Titans in the containers.

Hanji took the containers and began to label them. "I'm so happy! I have over 100 Titan specimens!"

"You are insane," I muttered quietly.

Hanji turned to me. "I need a bit of your blood. Not that much-" she said quietly as she saw me freak out "- just a little bit. Can I do it know before I forget?"

I nodded slowly and held my arm out. Hanji grabbed the needle and wipe, and sat me down. She wiped the area and then drew some blood. After getting the amount she wanted, she pulled the needle out and bandaged the area. "Thanks Eren," she said happily as she put the blood into a vial and set it near her computer.

"Your welcome."

"Now to just-" Hanji began before she stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"AHHHHHH! NOOOO!" She screamed as she fell on her knees. "MY SPECIMENS!"

Most of the Titans in the jars were dead. I went over and picked one up, faintly smelling Clorox in it.

"Good riddance," Levi muttered.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Hanji yelled.

"Not all of them. And it was a test to see if they could survive Clorox. And they cannot."

"LIAR!"

At that point, Petra came in and led me away from the coming fight. To make sure that no one would get hurt, she locked the door behind her so that Hanji and Levi wouldn't leave. On that note, she led me to the arcade that was in the hospital.

* * *

Armin

Watching Mikasa on the subway was like watching Eren playing Halo 4 after he downs 2 Throwback Mountain Dews. For those who haven't seen it, he gets really jumpy and hyper. That's how Mikasa was the entire time, except she was jittery wjile eren was flat out nuts and beserk as he screamed about killing the creatures in the game.

When it stopped, Mikasa jumped off and ran off to the hospital, forcing me to chase after her. After running two blocks (with difficulty; I'm not that athletic), she was impatiently waiting for me at the doors.

"Don't you want to see Eren?" She asked.

"Let me catch my breath," was my response.

Undaunted, Mikasa grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the hospital. After we entered, a blonde haired girl pointed us to the desk, where a browned hair girl was looking at the blonde until she saw us enter. The blonde's name tag read 'Krista' and the brunette's read 'Ymir'. "How can I help you?" Ymir asked with a bored expression on her face.

Mikasa let go of my wrist. "I am Mikasa Ackerman. This is my brother Armin Arlert, and we are here to see our brother Eren Jäger."

Ymir blinked and looked at us funny. "Are you Dr. Jäger's adopted children?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Let me see where Eren is, as he is doing different things around the hospital. For now, just sit down over there if I were you."

Mikasa turned around and walked over to the waiting area. I followed her and sat down next to a black haired boy with freckles on his face. In his hands, he held an iPhone.

"Is that Cut the Rope?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Nope, it's just Angry Birds. What are you here for?" He turned his phone off and looked at me.

"I'm here to see my brother Eren Jäger."

"I'm here to see my friend Jean. I'm Marco Bott." He held his hand out.

"Armin Arlert." I shook it back.

He gave me a funny look. "You don't share the same last name with him?"

"I'm adopted. My parents died on a business trip when I was 6, and my grandfather was killed when I was 10."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said apologetically.

"It's fine," I replied.

"Mikasa?" Ymir asked from the desk. "I found Eren. He's near Room 21-"

With that sentence not completed, Mikasa sped off into the nearby hallway.

"Mikasa!" Without thinking, I got up and started to go after her. Within a few seconds, I heard Marco panting behind me.

"Why-" I began to pant as I asked him.

"Things seem like that they are about to get ugly, so I better come help!" He replied.

I nodded after a few seconds and kept running.

After a few twists and turns, we finally managed to catch up to Mikasa, but that was only because two junior security guards stood in her way. The blonde one came up to her saying, "Miss, you can't come her-"

"Yaaa!" Mikasa grabbed his wrist and swung him around, throwing him at his friend. Both fell down, and neither got up, probably because they knew better than to mess with Mikasa. Mikasa jumped over them, forcing Marco and I to follow her.

"Shut up Horseface!" I heard Eren yell down the hallway.

"So what, wimp?" Another voice spat. "There isn't a law that says that I can't speak!"

"Shoot, that sounds like Jean," Marco muttered as we followed Mikasa as the scuffling got louder.

"Sounds like Eren's there too," I replied.

We rounded a corner and the three of us stopped, only to see Jean being restrained by Dr. Erwin and Eren being restrained by Dr. Levi. Both teens were yelling at each other, and were struggling to punch each other.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she dashed forward and tackled Eren, causing Dr. Levi to let go of him and have Eren fall on the ground. I dashed towards Eren as Marco casually walked up and began to chat with Jean.

"Mikasa? What are you doing?" Eren asked bewilderedly.

"I've missed you," she whispered. As she continued to squeeze Eren, I noticed Dr. Erwin and Dr. Levi leave the room, probably feeling uncomfortable with what was going on.

"I did too. Hey Armin," Eren said casually.

I nodded. "Good to see you too. Oh, and I beat The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D earlier today after you left the house. Speaking of which, what happened?"

Eren frowned. "I can't remember... I know I went to get eggs, but after I left the street we live on, I kinda blacked out and woke up near the hospital an hour or so later, knowing a Titan had bit me."

Mikasa grabbed Eren tighter and began to cry on his shoulder, allowing all of her feelings to come out. Eren got into a sitting position and hugged her back while I repositioned her scarf, glad that the three of us were still together.

* * *

**Krista held an article in her hands when Mikasa dashed out of the waiting room. It reads:**

_**5 years ago on June 13th, Mr. Ackerman, Mrs. Ackerman, and Mr. Arlert were all killed when a bank robber came by and shot them in front of the Ackerman's daughter Mikasa and Mr. Arlert's grandson Armin. Dr. Grisha Jäger restrained the man and had his wife call the Military Police while his son Eren calmed down the children. The burglar was arrested and sent to jail while Dr. Jäger adopted Mikasa and Armin as his children. We will forever salute this man for his dedication to protecting the peace and saving lives.**_

* * *

**Ace: Another chapter down. I tried to cram in as much as possible, and as a result, I have to extend Mikasa and Armin's visit.**

**Reiner and Bertolt got beaten up again. I feel sorry for them, and if this keeps up, they'll probably quit. I hope they don't though. They help make the story awesome. And I included how Armin and Mikasa were adopted by Eren's family.**

**Also, I wrote a new fic called Assassinate the 104th! It is NOT a spin-off of this story, and I will keep updating this story along with that one.**

**Levi: That all you want to say, brat?**

**Ace: *salutes* Yes sir! And could you stop sneaking up on me like that?**

**Levi: *whacks Ace in the head with a broom and continues to clean***

**Ace: *rubs head and begins to curse silently* Until next time readers!**


	6. Dreaded News

**Ace: Here's chapter 6. Next chapter... Well, it's a surprise. And sorry for the somewhat short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dreaded News

Eren

"Um... Mikasa?" I asked as we were walking towards the arcade in the hospital. "You can let go of me now..."

Armin laughed. "She hasn't had her Eren time. Let her continue to hug you."

"But it feels like my ribcage is getting squeezed..."

"You want a happy Mikasa or an angry Mikasa?"

"Happy Mikasa," I replied quickly. When Mikasa was in a bad mood, the temperature in the air literally drops 30 degrees and Mikasa gets very scary and dangerous. Hence we constantly try to keep Mikasa in a good mood.

Armin gave me a slight smug look. "Thought so."

We had reached the arcade by this point, and I seriously began to wonder if this was truly a hospital or some secret training facility. The arcade was four stories tall, with a zipline, obstacle course, laser tag area, a rollerskating arena, a paintball area, a virtual reality simulator, and a rock climbing area of sorts.

"Damn," was all I managed to say. Mikasa looked surprised by this, and words failed Armin.

"So..." I began.

"Let's go to the video games section," Armin suggested. We followed him there, and all sorts of games- along with all the consoles ever made- lined the walls. Wordlessly, Armin walked over to the Donkey Kong game in the back.

"It's broken," a blonde girl said as she went to put a sign up. "It randomly kills Mario as he climbs stairs and has Donkey Kong glitch at random times. Sorry."

"No worries," Armin replied. He turned around and went over to the Xboxes. "Mikasa, Eren, wanna play?"

With that, we joined him and we were going to begin to play when Petra ran to us, worry in her eyes.

"Armin! Mikasa! Eren! We have bad news, I need you to come with me right now!"

Exchanging a glance at my siblings, we turned and followed Petra out of the arcade. When we were near the ER, Hanji came out to meet us.

"It's your mom. When they came to inspect the roof, your mom got close to the hole and- and a plank fell on her. She's in a coma, and she may never wake up."

* * *

**Annie watched Eren, Mikasa, and Armin leave the arcade in a hurry. After taking some notes, she turned around and headed towards the defective Donkey Kong game. Inserting two coins in, she hit the system and moved to the side. The game went into the ground, revealing a passageway that led underground. She went down it as the game returned to its original position.**

**Turning on a flashlight, she walked through the different hallways and shivered. Despite the fact that she had her jacket, the air was rather cold. They had to keep it that way to prevent suspicion if the electrical bill was way above the needed amount for the hospital.**

**After a few minutes of wandering the halls, she entered a room that was once used as an underground bunker. It was huge, and had weapons surrounding the walls. Mike, Olau, Gunther, and Eld were there, and Olau had suffered yet another tongue bite. Sighing, Annie saluted both to them. Mike pointed to the door behind them, and Annie walked towards it and knocked.**

**"Enter," Erwin replied. **

**Annie opened the door and closed it behind her. Walking up to Erwin, she handed him the noted she had made earlier.**

**"Excellent," Erwin muttered. "I thank you for taking these notes about the Military Police."**

**"It's nothing," Annie replied. "May I ask a question?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Is Eren Dr. Jaeger's son?"**

**"Yes."**

**Annie looked at Erwin. "I want to fight him, if that's okay with you. I want to see if he is truly a "Shifter".**

* * *

**Ace: Since when did Annie work for Erwin? And there's a secret military base underneath the hospital on top of that. Dang.**

**Eren: Why are you so... Redundant?**

**Ace: It's just a summary, Jaeger.**

**Eren: But why the cliffhanger? And why did the "news" part disappear?**

**Ace: I felt like doing that sequence in order-**

**Levi: *whacks both of them in the head with a broom* Get to work brats! And stop arguing like kids!**

**Ace: But Eren acts like a kid half the time! *gets whacked again by Levi***

**Eren: Haha *also gets whacked in the head***

**Levi: Anything else?**

**Ace: Nope. Until next time!**

**Ace**


	7. Mom? & Armin's Discovery

**Ace: Lots of cool stuff happening last chapter, and unfortunately, more awesomeness will occur in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mom?/Discovery

Eren

"Mother..." I whispered softly.

Armin, Mikasa, Petra, and I were surrounding Mom's bed, and she looked horrible. Her face was streaked with dirt, and there was a little blood on her. Her legs had been crushed by some of the wood, and a tile hit her in the head, causing her to pass out. Thankfully, our neighbor Mr. Hannes was with her when this happened, so he called 911 and made sure that Mom was kept from further harm. He had left already, but it was because he had to go to his job at the Garrison Pharmaceuticals Company nearby. He apologized for leaving, but I understood. He had a family to take care of, and he did save Mom's life.

Petra squeezed my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. "I'm so sorry for you guys. I truly am."

Mikasa nodded wordlessly. Armin was beginning to cry a little, so Petra pulled him into a hug. I grabbed Mikasa for support and squeezed Mom's hand.

Hanji walked in. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Good news," Petra answered for us.

Hanji smiled. "The good news is that you're mother is too badly injured, and they are signs that she might wake up."

Armin, Mikasa, and I looked at Hanji excitedly. "Really?" We ran up and hugged her, causing her to smile. Petra looked a little concerned. "What's the bad news?"

Hanji sighed and let us go. "The bad news is that we are not sure when she will wake up, and Hannes can't take of you guys, due to the fact that he is going to travel soon. So Erwin said that we will take you in."

We all looked at Hanji in shock. We had to live in the hospital? No way. And now that I think about it, Mikasa was determined to kill Levi. I didn't want any blood to be shed, so I looked at Mikasa and whispered, "Don't even think about killing the doctors here."

Mikasa looked at me and nodded.

Hanji sighed. "I have to kick you guys out now. I don't want to, but it's protocol."

We nodded, and we all followed Petra out of Mom's room. As we were following her to my room, Armin looked troubled.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Armin shook his head. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking of stuff..."

Before I could ask what it was, Petra turned around. "I have to go. Sorry."

We all nodded and went inside. After entering, I looked at Mikasa. "Want to get food?"

She nodded and began to follow me. We looked at Armin, who waved at us. "Go ahead, I want to do something quick. If you can, just get me Chicken Noodle Soup."

We nodded and left him to his thoughts. Mikasa and I walked over to the cafeteria, chatting along the way. As we got near the cafeteria, a voice stopped us.

"Eren Jaeger. Mikasa Ackerman. I want to ask you a few questions."

* * *

**After making sure that Eren and Mikasa left, Armin went to his book bag and pulled his notes out. He hoped to become a doctor soon, and as he had skipped some grades, he would be a doctor earlier than most. Or, at least, he thought he was.**

**Back in his mom's room, he had accidentally taken a look at Petra's badge when he was crying. The front tag seemed normal, but they were something attached to it. He took a quick look at it, and now he was writing both cards down before he forgot.**

**Front of card:**

**Name: Petra Rall**

**Age: 24**

**Occupation: Rehabilitation**

**Petra's Signature**

**Back of card:**

**Name: Petra Rall**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Eye Color: Light Brown**

**Age: 17**

**Corp: Survey**

**Division: Levi's Squad**

**Status: Elite**

**As Armin wrote the badges down, he thought it over. He couldn't decide what was Petra's real age or determine what the Survey Corps was. Even the hospital seemed sketchy. Unless it had something to do with the name of the place...**

**There's not that much that I can do right now, Armin thought silently. _Should I snoop around the place, looking for evidence to help me make a theory, or should I do research? But I need to get my laptop if I want to do hours of research, but that's in my room. I can't do a "It's a school project" excuse, as it's summer. Should I sneak out, or should I trick them..._**

**_I'm going to sneak out, _Armin thought silently_. I just need to plan out the best time to sneak out..._  
**

* * *

**Ace: So Armin is the only one who figured out about the Survey Corps? Yep. And he is going to play detective until he finds his answers. **

**Hm, I wonder how old Levi is here? You'll find out soon. I promise.**

**Instead of "news clippings", I am going to have segments of characters finding information or doing things.**

**Next chapter will star... Armin****! That's all for now! Until next time!**

**Update: 6/7/14- I rewrote Armin's sequence. i would like to thank Not so human anymore for pointing out that it was a little quick for Armin to figure this out so quickly. Many thanks.**

**Ace**


	8. The Beginning of Armin's Quest

**Ace: Chapter 8 is here, although this chapter stars Armin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Beginning of Armin's Quest

Armin

"Hanji?" I asked as I walked up.

She looked to me. "Yes Armin?"

"Mikasa, Eren, and I left our phones at home, and I left my laptop at home. Also, Mikasa and I need to grab our stuff..."

Hanji nodded. "Of course."

I grinned and dashed out of the hospital to board the train. After it stopped in Shiganshina, I went to our house, where the roof was being fixed. Slipping inside, I grabbed some clothing for Mikasa, Eren, and I; our cell phones; my notebooks; and my laptop. After that was done, I went to the train station and returned to the hospital. Waving to Ymir (who didn't see me), I went to Eren's hospital room and put everything on the bed, except for my phone.

With that done, I walked out of the room and walked aimlessly around. I wanted to find out more about this "Survey Corps", but I didn't know where to start.

My luck changed when Levi opened a door in my face*. I hit, but didn't say a word. Levi walked away, and that's when I noticed that he was wearing average clothing. After making sure he was gone, I slipped into the room, and noticed several cards like Petra's. Afraid of getting caught, I took my phone out and began to snap some photos.

Footsteps could be heard. I freaked out and hid underneath a desk. My heart began to beat rapidly, and I struggled to control my breathing.

It was merely Sasha. Upon entering, she freaked out and left the room, probably confused by where she was. After making sure she was gone. I crawled out from underneath the desk. As I began to leave, I saw a piece of paper with scribbles on it. Deciding that it was important, I grabbed it and scurried out of the room.

After a bit, I reappeared in Eren's room, trying to calm my breath down. I needed to look at this stuff, but I might get caught doing so. How could I get away with searching this stuff?

Then I remembered that I could go to the train and go to the old tree near my house. It was relaxing there, and no one would really bother me. Besides, I doubt that Hanji would notice that I was gone.*

Grabbing my laptop and phone, I snuck out of the hospital and dashed to the station, occasionally stopping to catch my breath.

When I finally got near the station, a warning flashed on the TV outside. More Titans have been seen in the outskirts of many cities, so many places had to be closed, and I wasn't able to board the train.

_Dang it,_ I thought silently. _What could I do now?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a sign that read "Trost Café", with the words "Free Wi-Fi" underneath it. Grinning a bit, I walked towards it. Opening the door, I noticed that there were some people inside. I decided to sit in the table farthest from the windows, near the kitchen.

Setting my laptop up, I pulled my phone up and looked at the photos I took. I only got Levi's and Hanji's cards.

* * *

Front of Levi's card:

_**Name: Levi Ackerman**_

_**Age: 27**_

_**Occupation: Titan Disease/Heart Surgeon**_

_**Levi's Signature**_

Back of Levi's card:

_**Name: Levi Ackerman**_

_**Hair Color: Black**_

_**Eye Color: Gray***_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Corp: Survey**_

_**Division: Levi's Squad (Leader)**_

_**Status: Elite **_

_**Rank: Corporal**_

_**Rivali**_

Front of Hanji's Card:

_**Name: Hanji Zoe**_

_**Age: 26**_

_**Occupation: Researcher of Titan Disease**_

_**Hanji's signature**_

Back of Hanji's card:

_**Name: Hanji Zoe**_

_**Hair Color: Brown**_

_**Eye Color: Gray**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Corp: Survey**_

_**Division: Hanji's Research Squad (Leader)**_

_**Status: Elite**_

* * *

_What the heck is the Survey Corps?_ I asked myself. _Judging from the cards, it was secret, and I doubt that it had a Facebook page I could like. What should I do?_

Sighing, I decided that it would be a good idea if I checked some news to get an idea for what the Survey Corps is, I decided to see what was the headlines for TNC**. It might tell me what it is, but I could formulate some ideas. Typing the name into my computer, I hit enter and the site popped up. Some of the news was about the king, a few others had stuff about Titans, and a few were about Eren.

Before I could click one about him, I saw something that read, _**"Bank Robber dies of Titan Attack."**_ Curious, I clicked on it.

It was the man who killed my grandfather and Mikasa's parents. Apparently, the jail got an infestation of Titans, and twenty of the Titans bit him, causing him to perish in an hour due to the amount in his body. A few others died, but interestingly, they were all on death row.

_That's a bit odd_, I told myself.

There was a story that was suggested to me entitled, _**"Business Trip Deaths- Disease or Murder?" **_Curiosity overwhelmed me, so I clicked on the link, and my breath left me.

**A picture of a man in a black suit and a hat over his face was there, along with several victim photos. The name underneath it read, "Kenny the Ripper." But what took my breath away was the fact that my mom and dad's photos were there.**

**According to sources, Mr. And Ms. Arlert*, died of a disease while on a business trip, along with Mr. Smith*, a schoolteacher, and several others. This was ruled as a freak occurrence, but according to some newly surfaced reports from the coroner's office that examined the deaths, they all had been murdered. All of them had slit throats, yet nothing was taken from them. The question is why they were killed. Kenny the Ripper is held responsible, as he was seen in the area, but his motivation is still unclear.**

**Some claim that all who were killed were involved in secret projects or secret organizations, although there is no evidence to support this.**

I could only stare at my computer in shock. _My parents were murdered?! But how? They were pretty average! They did as they were told and don't hide stuff from me! Then again, they left me with my grandfather at weird times and they did had that book that they left me that I never had opened..._

A coffee was offered to me. "May I join you?" Marco asked.

* * *

**Ace: Cliffhanger! Armin got his "awesome chapter". Or rather, one of them. Another chapter will show his hacking skills and reading ability...**

**Sorry for not making this a Mikasa chapter... It'll be a few chapters before I get to her part where that person asked Eren those questions... Or it might be next chapter. Who knows?**

**Notes:**

*** Levi, you crazy clean-freak. That's the second time you hit someone in the face with a door. Go back and clean it. And another point: Why didn't Armin freak out? Eh, he must have decided it didn't hurt or Levi didn't hear him...**

*** And then she would get in trouble for not keeping an eye on you, Armin. Keep that in mind, but I doubt that you will do that.**

**** Trost News Central**

*** No one really knows his eye color. For the purpose of this story, it's gray.**

*** Armin's parents names are unknown.**

*** Erwin's dad**

**Until next time**

**Ace**


End file.
